Tricks of the Trickster
by SpeedsterRachii
Summary: Everyone gets invited to Gary's Halloween party. Literally! He's invited people from every region. However, if you know Gary, you know that in one way or another, his parties always go wrong. Is tonight the first exception? Rated T for um... language? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peoplezz! Happy Halloween! Welcome to my super duper not that special Halloween fic :) SORRY IM SO LATE WITH THIS FIC! I know I keep posting pokemon fics over and over (with lots more to come :S) but I couldn't think of any good halloween-ish story lines ^^' This is the best thing I could think of so sorry if it sucks. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own pokemon or any characters mentioned in this fanfic!**

**Let's start then...**

Tricks of the Trickster

"Ash, are you sure about this?"

Misty paced up and down Ash's bedroom, glancing at herself in the mirror every now and then to make sure she looked okay. She had many doubts running through her head and she was sure this whole thing was a bad idea.

"Don't worry Mist, it'll be fine. You don't have to be so worried about tonight..."

"But I am worried! Don't you have any hunch that this Halloween everything will go wrong?" Misty walked quicker looking down at the floor as if she was studying it.

"You seriously need to stop thinking so negative. It will all work out, it wont be as bad as you're saying it's gonna be." Ash slid off of his bed and made his way towards the bedroom door.

"But Ash!" Misty yelled making Ash turn and look at her, eyebrow raised. "You are thinking way too positive! You do know this is Gary we're talking about right? Everyone knows Gary's parties always go wrong in one way or another!"

Ash sighed and looked down at what he was wearing. Once he made sure he looked okay, he opened the door and waited for Misty to follow him out. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"We need to plan ahead!" Misty thought aloud throwing her right fist into her left palm. "We need to think of a strategy so we can avoid all of Gary's screw ups tonight! Hmm, how about we..."

Ash really wasn't paying attention to his friend rambling on. He waited for her to pass through the door frame, then they both walked down stairs. Ash stopped at the front door and Misty stopped quickly behind him. He spun around and with a short call of her name, Misty shut up and waited for Ash to speak.

"You do know... I'm only going for the free food right?"

Misty sighed and put a hand to her forehead, "Yeah, yeah, I know... but still..." Misty finally realised that Ash wasn't paying attention, and realised he probably wasn't listening to her before either. So, she gave in trying to persuade him. "OK, all long as Gary doesn't mess up... let's just go and have fun tonight. I mean, it is Halloween isn't it?"

"That's the spirit!" Ash grinned and they both left and headed towards Gary's house.

...~M e a n w h i l e ~...

May spun around and straightened out her outfit. She quickly ran a hand through her newly curled hair. She looked up with a straight face. "Do this look OK to you?"

"It's gorgeous May!"

"Are you sure? I don't know..." May looked back down and stared at her shoes for a while.

"Totally! May, when everyone sees you tonight, their minds will be completely blown!"

"But Leaf..." She studied the rest of her outfit and twirled around again.

Leaf got off the desk she was sitting on and spun around in front of May. She stopped spinning to face her friend. "Trust me May, you look AWESOME!" Leaf clapped her hands together and smiled. May looked down for a few seconds, then up at Leaf. Her face slowly twisted into a smile.

"OK then, if you're sure. Oh, and you look great too Leaf. No doubt about that."

"Hehee. Thanks. Now let's go. We don't wanna keep Drew waiting..." Leaf quickly made for the door.

"Yeah, we all know what he's like when he's forced to wait..." The girls shared a laugh and then walked out of the front door and made their way Gary's house. The night air was warmer than usual and the moon shone brightly through the dark clouds in the sky, illuminating the path in front of them.

"It's a shame..." May began while they were walking side by side. She pointed to what she was wearing, "It would look better, if that idiot Gary gave us more damn notice! I mean, who says three days before a Halloween party, 'Oh by the way, you have to be in costume' ? He is so disorganised!"

"Well, that's Gary for you..." Leaf sighed and nodded, agreeing with how stupid Gary could be.

Both girls kept walking and talking until they stopped when they heard something. Leaf took a step back, "Hey... did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" May turned to Leaf with a confused look on her face. Then there was another noise.

"That! Don't you hear it?" Leaf looked around but see couldn't see anything.

"No." May didn't hear anything, probably because she was lost in her own world, which happens from time to time. Leaf shuffled and grabbed onto May's arm.

"What is it? What's got you so riled up?" May looked down at Leaf, surprised since she was usually the tough one.

"Boo!"

"AAHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed and span around to where the sound came from.

"Hahahahaaahahahaa hehehaaaha!" The girls heard a weird laugh but it seemed sort of familiar...

"DREW! YOU IDIOT!" May yelled when Drew stepped out of the shadows laughing his head off.

"Hahaha, look at yourselves! You were SO scared! Hahaha!"

"Why did you have to do that Drew? You almost scared the life out of us!" Leaf yelled but Drew was still laughing like a maniac.

"Because," Drew said between laughs, "It was hilarious! Your faces have been the highlight of my day!"

"Ugh... I hate you..." May shook her head, then grabbed Leaf's wrist and carried on walking forwards with big strides.

"H-Hey, where are you going?" Drew asked. He had finally stopped laughing and became serious.

"Where do you think? Away from the JERK! C'mon Leaf," May called back to Drew then walked faster, pulling Leaf along. Leaf let May drag her, wearing a blank expression.

"Wha... Wait up! Hey, I was invited to the party too y'know!" Drew raced to catch up with his friends who weren't as joking about it as he was.

...~M e a n w h i l e~...

A happy blunette cheerfully straightened the bow tie on a very grumpy looking friend. He looked at her, actually, he glared at her with a very bored expression. He also spoke in a very bored tone.

"Dawn, it's fine. I told you, it looks OK... Dawn stop seriously!"

"HEY! I'm only trying to make you look decent! Humm... there. All done! Now you- Oh wait, your hair is a little weird... just let me-" The girl then proceeded to flatten down and straighten somewhat sticky up plum coloured hair

"Get away from me you weird spontaneous freak!" The annoyed teen yelled and pushed Dawn away from him and his hair (which was still a bit messy).

"Well,_ sorry! _Just trying to make you look better!" Dawn put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Well that master plan never worked..." The teen spat sarcastically. "I don't even wanna go to this stupid thing, why should I need to look better?"

"Hey! When you come with me to a party, first priority: Look good!" Dawn spun around to show off what she was wearing.

"This whole thing is a piece of sh-"

"NOW PAUL! You better be nice when we get there or you'll be in a world of pain!" Dawn growled and shot Paul a glare.

"Am I? Well what are you gonna do? Annoy me to death?" Paul crossed his arms and frowned, for like the millionth time in the past hour.

"Shut up! I'm not going to do anything like- Wait that could work!"

"Oh god... When it comes to you and how annoying you are, just take me to the party now..."

"I don't like you..." Dawn scowled.

"Wow, and I thought we were the best of friends."

"You get me so angry! Ugh, let's just go!" Dawn sighed and opened the door.

"Finally." Paul closed the door behind them and they both went to where the party was located.

...~ T/T ~...

"Woooooow, Gary's house is huge!" Ash looked up and down at the huge mansion which was Gary's home, which looked the part for a Halloween haunted house.

"Really? It looks the same to me," Misty looked up at the mansion, it looked the same, just with a few pumpkins and paper bats at the front. It was easy to tell Ash and Misty's take on things was very different. "Let's go in already." Misty opened the weirdly creaky door and they both stepped through. Within a few seconds both of their jaws had dropped. It was like a big disco, for a million people!

They had no idea Gary's house was this large. All you could see was a sea of people dancing and chatting to each other. The two were almost afraid to take another step forward in case they got bombarded with people, or got lost in the expensively dressed sea.

"Well if it isn't Misty and Ashy boy! You finally made it!" There was a quick gust of wind, then a freakishly dressed, spiky haired person appeared in front of his two blankly faced friends.

Ash and Misty were too speechless to reply to him. He waited a moment before smirking and continuing the conversation he seemed to be having with himself.

"So, what do you think? Pretty awesome party huh?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Sure Gary..." Ash muttered to himself, apparently listening to what Gary had said before.

"Wait!" Misty suddenly blurted out, "I thought you said this was a small party, _Gary!_"

"It is a small party, can you not see?" Gary smiled waving around the room.

"He thinks it's a small party... heheh..." Ash muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Misty to hear him. He wore a straight face that looked ready to facepalm at any minute. Misty looked exactly the same.

"Yeah... heheh..." Misty replied. They would have probably looked crazy, too bad there was so many people they wouldn't be seen.

"Bet your both so jealous 'cause you don't have a huge mansion, or this many friends to invite to any of your loser parties!" Gary chuckled, being big headed as usual.

"I highly doubt all of these people are your friends Gary," Ash looked around the room. There was a hell of a lot of people, there was no denying that.

"Yeah they are, come on and I'll show you!" Gary made a gesture to follow him. Reluctantly, being unconvinced, the two teens followed the party host around the room. Gary pointed to different groups of people, explaining who they were and giving a quick wave to them (and blowing a kiss to the fan girls).

"See, there's Zoe, Lauren, Charlii and Anabel. Hi Girls!" Gary waved to the group of girls in the corner of room. Confidently, they all smiled and waved back, some more energetically than others.

"And they're all your friends are they?" Misty asked, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Yuh-huh! Onwards!" Gary shouted and marched forwards to the next group of people.

"And over here are Jade, her boyfriend Quinn, Alice, Amy, Charlie, Becky, and Tracy. These are all my friends too. Yo guys!" Gary waved at them and blew a kiss at Tracy, since she was one of the hardcore Gary fans.

Ash and Misty didn't say anything else and just followed him on to the next cluster of according-to-Gary friends.

"Up there are Matt, Solidad, Lyra, Rachel, and Yuri! Good friends with them." Gary waved yet again and the group of people grinned and waved back.

"Is that it yet? I'm hungry!" Ash whined, getting bored already.

"No way, there's still loads of people!"

"Let's just take a break from introductions and I'll go with Ash to get food, otherwise he'll eat everything in sight..." Misty sighed but looked Gary up and down for a second or two. "Wait... what are supposed to be anyways?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean my amazing outfit I got just for tonight?"

"Yeah." Misty replied dully, "That one."

"Well, take a look for yourself!" Gary did a strange twirl on the spot and smirked. "See the cape, ears, fangs? I'm a person who's half wolf, half vampire. I'm a hybrid, if you will." Misty looked up and sure enough she saw the fangs and ears and everything else that made up his costume.

"Oh." She said, with no emotion. "OK." She then turned away and went with Ash to get food. Gary just stared ahead, feeling the need to fall down comically like a chibi person. He quickly waved it off though and went to greet the other people at the door.

* * *

><p>"Just go in, you don't have to ring the doorbell, troublesome..."<p>

"Oh, shut it prune head! It's more polite instead of just barging in. That would be just plain rude! Learn some manners, Paul!" Dawn wagged a finger at her still grumpy friend and she was about to ring the doorbell again until Gary opened the door, leading to Dawn prodding his nose.

"Hey- ouch... What was that for?" Gary looked at Dawn weirdly for a moment before she explained herself.

"Oh! Sorry Gary, I was just being POLITE and was just about to ring the doorbell." Dawn smiled apologetically. He nodded to her in forgiveness.

"For the fifth time..." Paul added making Dawn yell at him again. Gary flinched and covered his ears hearing how loud Dawn's voice was.

"Hey, who's your vamp friend over there, Dawn?" Gary pointed to Paul, who was a few steps behind Dawn. Paul definitely wasn't amused.

"Cut the crap, Gary. You know who I am." Paul replied bluntly and ignored the both of them and any of their protests, stepping inside the mansion.

"Glad to know you still have your sense of humour Paul!" Gary turned and called back to Paul, to which he had no response. The host turned back to Dawn, "Is he always so... um, dull?" He was unsure of what to call his behaviour.

"Believe me, he is!" Dawn frowned, but smiled soon after. The friends made their greetings, and Dawn stepped inside. "I'm gonna go and look for the prune head, I'm telling you if I'm not there with him, he could go crazy with anger issues!" Gary laughed and watch Dawn skip off to find her friend.

...~ T/T ~...

"Hey, I didn't know you two were invited to Gary's Halloween party!" Ash and Misty smiled at their two other friends, Jimmy and Marina, who were both dressed for the occasion.

"Apparently," Jimmy began, "Gary's invited people from all over the different regions!"

"Whoa, you serious?" Ash asked, almost dropping the growing amount of food he had in his hand.

"Yup! He told us he did, Gary is like, dead famous isn't he?" Marina smiled, in a weird, crazy fangirl sort of way. Misty wasn't impressed, at all really.

"I for one seriously wouldn't describe him as that kind of person. He just wants fame and fortune and people to like him so he can have an even bigger fan base. I really don't buy it for not one second. When you think about it, it's kind of pathetic." Misty mimed a sigh and flopped down in a seat behind her.

"Yeah, all he wants is to be as famous as me, but that's never gonna happen!" Ash grinned, Misty responded with a palm to the face.

"That... isn't what I was getting at..." Misty thought if it was anybody else here with them, they would be extremely embarrassed. At Ash's behaviour especially. In fact, it was only Ash's behaviour that was a problem. Misty had learned to cope with it though through time, even if she had to hit him with her mallet a couple thousand times.

...~ T/T ~...

"You guys finally made it! You all look so pretty, too." Gary smiled, opening the front door wider so his newly arrived friends could go in.

"Why thank you very much Gary!" Drew said sarcastically, making the two girls accompanying him laugh.

"Yes, yes, we all know Drew is a pretty ballerina..." May said through giggles.

"Hey Gary!" Leaf blurted out, smiling in a crazy way. Gary replied like wise, and the three went inside. Leaf making conversation with Gary while May was fawning over how 'pretty' Drew was while he was trying to change the subject, which he clearly wasn't achieving. Drew felt like this was going to be a long night, if he was going to be hearing the words 'you really are pretty' over and over again, he would rather die. And that was when he wondered, if he could use that to some sort of advantage. Some sort of Halloween-ish prank advantage...

"Paul? Paul! Jerk? Pruney? Grumpy Grumps? Sir Hates-A-Lot? Coward? Walk away dude? Nicknamer? Could the guy who needs anger management classes please report to DAWN!" It was no use. Dawn couldn't find Paul anywhere no matter where in the mansion she looked. She felt like giving up, until she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her turn around.

"I was way wrong when I thought you couldn't shout any louder Dawn!"

"Huh-? Zoey!" Dawn cried and pounced on her best friend, making them both almost fall to the floor.

"O-OK Dawn, it's been a while, I know. You don't have to squeeze the life outta me!" Zoey chuckled, trying to kindly push her friend away from her.

"Wow, can't believe your really here, I had no idea you were coming. Oh and also, you look so pretty!" Dawn smiled while admiring Zoey's outfit. It was easy to tell that she was dressed as a witch, and it definitely suited her. Dawn looked down at Zoey shoes, which were glittering red and loved her professionally curled red hair.

"Thanks, same to you Dawnie," Zoey and Dawn kept talking for what felt like hours, catching up with each other again after so long, and the blunette completely forgot about a certain grumpy friend of hers.

* * *

><p>"Incredible! This party is so extraordinary!"<p>

"What? It's just a party dude..." One girl, named Lyra, with random streaks of black, red and white in her hair, stood around bored talking to some guy who was just really weird.

"Hmm... remarkable... I will definitely have to keep this in my tabs for future reference!" The person looked around, squinting through Halloweenified glasses.

"Whatever you say freaky dude... whatever you say..." Lyra got even more bored than before so she went off in search of something more fun and party-like.

...~ T/T ~...

"Wow, this is even prettier than you Drewwy!" May gazed at a beautiful ribbon, in a lovely shade of pale green. It had sequins on both ends and on one side it read in decorative writing, '1% Angel' and when turned over it read '99% Devil'. _So fitting for this occasion,_ May thought to herself before realising something. "Hey, this ribbon actually suits you Drew!"

"Can you please stop saying that... Seriously, I'm not freaking pretty!" Drew folded his arms in frustration, getting bored easily. How a stupid ribbon could bring girls happiness, he will never know.

"Yeah you are, pretty ballerina Drew!" May did a type of move a ballerina would do and twirled on the spot.

"Shut up! Hmph, and you said this party was going to be good!" Drew huffed and scanned around the room, looking for something to do. That was when he noticed something.

"Umm... May?"

"Yeah? What's up ballerina?" Drew frowned at the pointless running joke, but carried on with what he was saying.

"Where's Leaf?"

"Leaf? Why she's just... wait... well she was right next to me a minute ago. I wonder where she could've gone?" May kept looking but Leaf was nowhere to be found. "Maybe she just went somewhere else, or found someone else she knows. It's easy to lose track of time or get lost in a sea of people like this."

"I guess so... but still..." Drew was still suspicious, but he dropped the subject and the two went off to find their other friends.

Time went by, and all was well. Except, it wasn't. And this wasn't the only surprise the guests were going to get tonight...

**A/N: Wow, thirteen pages in openoffice. That's quite a lot. AND it still isn't finished! Sorry I was really late on this story but I had so much to write and so little time to do it in. Also, sorry if I spelled Zoey wrong. I don't know if her name is spelt like Zoey or Zoe or something completely different. Many thanks if someone can tell me what the spelling is. Anyways, that is how I spell her name so if I get it wrong ignore it. Thanks for reading so far (and if you review this story), the concluding chapter coming very soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back again, so to start off, sorry this took long to get out. I knew I should have made it shorter so it wouldn't be 2 parts but I felt it would be better this way. Also, practically all the words in this fic I thought of and wrote down at school. Yeah, I get really bored. Seriously, the only thing I like is music (since I play guitar and all) and art... maybe graphics.. but ANYWAY, let's just carry on with the rest of the not-really-Halloween-anymore story... Disclaimer from the first chapter still applies.**

T/T Part 2

Everyone carried on with whatever they were doing and the party soldiered on. Funnily enough, nothing had actually gone wrong as of yet. Much to Misty's shock especially, everything was going well and Gary, apart from tending to the hearts of his fangirls, was actually being a decent host. Misty looked around and realised almost everyone she knew was there. Except from her sisters (which was a relief!) It was just a normal party. Maybe a bit too big and too trying-to-be-scary-when-it-actually-isn't-at-all. Nevertheless, it was just a party and Misty made herself believe that Ash was right. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was, and she knew form then on that nothing was going to go wrong. Misty thought she should probably thank her goofy friend. He was right and she was thinking to negative, as he told her earlier today. She turned around, focusing her thoughts.

"Ash, you were right. I was silly thinking something would go wrong. I- Ash? Ash?" Her eyes shifted from left to right but she couldn't see Ash. Was she so lost in her own thoughts that he left without her? No, she would've heard him considering how big his mouth was. But he wasn't there and no matter where she looked she couldn't see him. Well, Misty had to go look for him, that was the first priority that came to mind. She didn't know much of what was happening but she knew that wherever he was, there must've been food waiting for him.

"Kenny's around here somewhere you know." Zoey said, smiling through curly locks of her hair.

"Really? Oh, where?" Dawn looked around for Kenny with her eyes sparkling.

"He should be around... Oh, speak of the devil that we haven't been speaking of."

"Huh? Does that even make sense?"

"Hello pheasants!" A loud voice boomed.

Dawn spun around to see Ursula smirking behind her. "Oh, it's you Ursula..."

"Yes. Bow down worthless subjects!" Ursula cackled like the witch she was (and the witch she was dressed as).

"Why would Gary invite _you_?" Zoey questioned with a straight line for a mouth gracing her features.

"Because I am, of course, the most glamorous person he knows!" Ursula stepped forward, showing off her supposedly 'glamorous' dress. Dawn pouted, thinking that Ursula looked far prettier than herself. She looked to Zoey awkwardly but her friend gave her a reassuring nod so then her worried look turned into a small smile.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that Ursula..." Zoey said, putting her hand on her hip, frowning.

"Well!" Ursula began, flicking the hair out of her eyes, "Since I'm an amazing celebrity, my personality _totally_ doesn't mix with the likes of _you_. You will just dumb me down and I can't have that, so farewell, pitiful souls..." And with that interesting speech, Ursula turned on her rather high heels, and left, running her hands through her hair and putting one foot in front of the other. Dawn repeatedly clenched and relaxed her fists watching her rival walk away.

"I hate her _so_ much!"

"Who doesn't?" Zoey laughed, disguising her hidden loathing towards Ursula.

"Can we please get out of here and maybe look for Kenny? That bitch's presence still lingers around here..." Dawn shuddered and took Zoey's hand when she agreed with the proposal.

"Hey May, long time no see!"

"Oh, hiya Reggie. It's been so long since the last time I saw you. By the way, you do know you can just call me Maylene right?"

"Of course, I do that just to annoy you!" Reggie gave his friend a sly smile, to which she responded by punching him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Reggie rubbed his arm but continued to smirk under his hair.

"Life's unfair, deal!" Maylene, accomplished, walked off with a sly Reggie following suit.

_God Ash, where the heck are you?_ Misty was getting annoyed, as she did quite easily. She didn't think Ash would be this hard to find. She pushed through random crowds of people in search for her best friend. She didn't notice she was so lost in her task that she bumped into someone, and that someone was not a happy bunny about it...

"HEY! Watch it you idiot!" The person gasped when they saw it was Misty who had walked into them. "Oh my god, it's YOU!"

"Macy? Why are you here? How does Gary even know you?" Misty glared daggers at her what she called rival. She had just broken her anger scale.

"Who cares? I'm here now and everything was going great until you slammed into me! Do you know how much money and how much time it took to get a dress like this?" The two girls kept yelling, at each other's throats.

"Yeah right! Like _you're_ Gary's future husband!" Misty yelled, balling her firsts behind her back.

"I am actually! It's the whole reason he invited me to his amazing party!" Macy shot back.

"Liar! He doesn't know you! And if he did, he would know through Ash or me! I bet you never even got invited! You just heard about the party from one of your so called 'friends' and invited yourself! Gary, being the idiot that he is, accepted you being here because your one of his fans, and he would do anything to get a bigger fanbase!" Misty tried her best to stop herself from punching Macy. She had had quite a few incidents involving her in the past and she didn't want to re-live one again.

"Oh can it carrot top!"

"What did you just call me?" Misty shrieked, raising her fists as much as she could before actually touching the girl's face.

"I called you carrot top! Hard of hearing?" Macy gave Misty a stare before shrugging and turning away.

"Oh, that is it! You're gonna get it now girlie!" yelled Misty about to seriously knock out her rival until Macy said something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Speaking of Ash..." Macy said, turning back around to face the raging teen, a smirk creeping on her face. "How is he?"

"A-Ash?" Misty stuttered, not expecting her to say something like that, but after a moments thought she realized what was going on. "Wait a sec, why do you wanna know?"

"I'm being NICE and asking if he's okay! Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, especially after being with _you_ for so long..."

Misty began to have a huge debate in her head. She couldn't decide whether to punch Macy with her right fist or her left. _Violence is never the answer... remember Misty, violence is never the answer..._ she replayed that over and over again until she dropped her arms to her sides. She didn't want to get blood or anything over her outfit, although it did seem to fit the Halloween spirit if she did just punch the brat in the face.

"I thought you were Gary's little fangirl..." Misty shot back, steering the conversation elsewhere.

"Of course, but I've always kept a huge place in my heart for when Ash comes back to me, which he _will_"

"Pfft, I know Ash is stupid, but he would never be so dumb as to go to you. Heck, I bet he's forgotten who you are!" After a while of bickering, it became apparent that this conversation was boring Misty. It had gone from simple insults to Gary to invitations and now, they were talking about who Ash would rather travel with, which, from the gym leader's perspective, was pointless.

"Listen, little girl, Ash is known for making bad decisions, _believe me I know_, but he would never ever think of being with you. It would never cross his mind."

"No, you listen! I know you think that Ash loves you and your crazy about him and all, but Ash is mine! He always will be!" Macy crossed her arms, doing the same as Misty had done moments ago.

"What? I don't love Ash, nor does he love me." Misty looked to the floor for a few seconds awkwardly before standing straight shooting Macy an evil glare and replying with her own comeback. "Don't turn this into a competition just because your jealous that Ash doesn't have feelings for you!"

"Why would I be jealous if I already know that Ash loves me? If you wish it to be so then yes, this will be a competition. And we both know I'm gonna win. Actually, I've already won! Ha. Ha."

This was going too far, Misty thought. She knew this definitely wasn't going go anywhere, so she decided to stop altogether. "Ugh, I don't need this! I have to find Ash!" Misty, as quickly as she could, pushed past Macy and walked on, with Macy yelling threats and teasing comments behind her. She kept looking left and right repeatedly, turning her head in random directions. Suddenly, a new song came on the enormous sound system Gary had bought in aid of his party, making Misty stop momentarily. It was a very popular known worldwide: The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. _How fitting..._ Misty thought,_ But why would Gary have this song on his sound system? I didn't even know he liked Miku's music, let alone like something sung by a girl... _Despite this, it definitely did fit her current situation. Misty had been searching for her friend for a long time now.

_Ash, when I find you... you better be in a life or death situation!_

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Aw, come on Andrew! For one day that's all I ask!"

"For the final time no! And since when did you start calling me Andrew?"

"Since now!"

Drew sighed a long sigh and carried on walking with May beside him being, in his opinion, very, _very_ annoying. They walked in silence for a while, listening to the music in the background and in search of something remotely interesting to do.

"...Please?"

"No damnit!"

"Please Drew, just for one day. I wont make fun of you at all! Promise!"

"Oh yeah right, let's put this into a mathematical equation..."

"Oh crap..."

"Listen. Me, plus a fairy costume, multiplied by twenty four hours. What does that equal May?"

"Um... 42?"

"Wrong. It actually equals humiliation, exhaustion, mind numbing pain and misery and being even more bored than I am now. And I'm not going through that discomfort!" Drew folded his arms and rubbed his head, sometimes talking, or arguing in most cases, with May was just impossible.

"Well fine then, pansy! Be that way, I can find other willing participants... Ash for instance. Speaking of Ash where is he? We just went past the all-you-can-eat buffet and he wasn't there."

"For some reason I can't tell if that statement is a tragedy or a miracle."

"I can't tell whether you should shut up or not. Oh wait I can, you should, right now."

"I hate your sarcasm..."

"Well I hate you-"

"Drew! May! I finally found you guys!"

"Hm?" May and Drew turned to face the voice calling out to them and saw Misty with a weird expression on her face.

"What's the prob Misty?" May asked, secretly glad one of her best friends was here.

"I was going to ask if you two had seen Ash anywhere?" The two looked at Misty and could tell she was worried. Her perfectly done up hair looked a little messy and some strands were out of place. Despite it all, she still looked pretty.

"We were just talking about him actually, we haven't seen him. We'd have thought he'd be somewhere stalking the scent of food but it seems he isn't."

"I gathered that. I've looking for him for a while now. He just seemed to go missing."

"Weird..." May's line for a mouth turned into a squiggle.

"Wait a sec..." Drew broke into the conversation, thinking for a few moments more, "You haven't seen Leaf by any chance have you?"

"No I haven't, sorry." Misty frowned apologetically.

"I'm asking because... Leaf disappeared too. One minute she was there, the next she wasn't."

"Just like Ash..." Misty thought aloud, putting a finger to her chin.

"Okay, now something seems fishy... Unless Ash and Leaf went somewhere together?" May asked, trying to bring up something semi-logical.

"That will never happen." Misty replied.

"Why not?"

"Because," Drew began, "When Ash and Leaf join forces, disaster strikes. Seriously, their craziness will start WW3. They're even worse than you."

May pouted. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"This is why Ash and Leaf are only together if an adult is supervising them."

"Um, adult, Misty?"

"Yeah, when it comes to those two, we are the adults. Mature adults at that."

May and Drew both nodded in agreement and suggested they should find their other friends invited to this party so they could explain their strange situation.

...~ T/T ~...

"OK, so whadda we doin' now?"

"Shhhh! Be quiet Meowth, or people will hear you!"

"Ya don't have to take it on out me! So James, you're the nicer person here, whadda we doin' at a party?"

Jessie growled at the pokemon's comment before James began to explain their evil plan.

"Yes, so, we sneak in through this window. Then we snoop around for pokemon. This party has thousands of trainers, co-ordinators and breeders with lots of pokemon so we'll be able to grab them all! After that, we quickly get out and take the pokemon to Giovanni. Mission complete!"

"Good work James." Jessie replied with an evil smile.

"Ahh, the boss'll be so pleased with us. I can imagine it now... The boss is going to a Halloween party, but he has no pokemon to go with 'im. No need to fear, 'cause Team Rocket's got all the pokemon he'll ever need dressed in Halloween costumes. I can imagine him sayin': 'Team Rocket has done me proud by giving me all these Pokemon. I'll give them lots of rewards like food and money and-'"

"Meowth!" Jessie yelled, "Quiet down! The boss would never say that, and that situation would ever happen. Idiot!" Jessie whacked Meowth around the head, and after a moment of yelping in pain, everyone focused on the task at hand.

"Well, let's get goin' with this then... wait, what's that delicious smell...?"

"Oh no you don't! Focus on this, not food. Food can wait until we nab the pokemon!"

"But it smells so good!"

James let out a long sigh as his team mates kept bickering. This certainly wasn't going very well, and it hadn't even started yet.

...~ T/T ~...

"Dawn!" Yelled a trio of friends when they found a bluenette sitting in one the seats nearby.

"Hey people! This party's awesome right?" Dawn smiled with a glass of soda in her hand.

"YEAH!" May yelled.

"Not really..." Misty sighed.

"No." Drew said with a bored expression.

"Haven't seen you three in a while," said a familiar voice.

"Hey Zoey! It's been so long, we have to catch up!" May giggled until Drew flicked her head.

"Ow."

"Focus you idiot!" Drew said in a hushed voice.

"Anyway," Misty began, "You two haven't seen Ash or Leaf have you?"

Zoey and Dawn took a second to look at each other then they looked back at their friends. "No..." They replied simply.

"They've sort of, well, gone missing..." May said, trying to make a joke out of something serious.

"Really?" Dawn put down her soda and stood up straight. "We better go and find them then." Dawn suddenly walked in front of everyone, trying to look for Ash and Leaf. Everyone else quickly caught up to her.

"Is there anyone else you know of that has gone missing too?" Drew asked, "Just out of curiosity..."

"Wait!" Dawn stopped and spun around to face everyone. "I was trying to find Paul when he went off somewhere but I couldn't find him..."

"Kenny wasn't around either remember Dawn?" Added Zoey.

"Yeah, that's creepy..." Dawn shuddered.

"Okay, now this is really fishy..." May thought aloud, looking up at what seemed like a never ending ceiling.

Misty then felt a wave of worry wash over her and shivered. "Guys, this is serious now. Four people have gone missing. Now sure they may be somewhere else since this is such a huge party but if we don't find them that means they must be missing... or worse..."

"Misty is totally right, let's go find everyone before more people disappear!" Zoey concluded and then everyone gathered around to make plans of their own.

...~ T/T ~...

"OK, everyone know the plan now?"

"Yep!" May said happily.

"Got it," Drew replied.

"Uh huh," Misty nodded.

"Let's do this!" Dawn smiled jofully.

"OK then," Zoey began, looking around at her group of friends. "We all split up right? So, Dawn you go that way," Zoey pointed at Dawn and then to the far right of the building. "Drew, you go that way," Zoey pointed to the far left of the building and Drew nodded in agreement. "May, second floor far left." May nodded as Zoey turned to Misty. "Misty, second floor far right." Misty smiled as an 'OK'. "I'll just go straight down the middle. Got it?" When everyone else nodded and agreed, Zoey continued. "Alright then. If we don't find anyone in an hour, we meet back here. Now, let's get going!"

"You're really good at being plan dictator Zoey!" Dawn said, grinning.

"It's what I do," Was all Zoey said in response, then everyone went to their respective areas of Gary's huge mansion in search of their potentially missing friends.

...~ T/T ~...

_Oh gosh... Oh god no, no... NO!_ May quickly grabbed her phone and in a few seconds she was waiting for Misty to answer her call. _C'mon... C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Pick up the phone Misty!_

"Hello?"

"Thank God you picked up!"

"Why what's going on? Did you find anyone May?" Misty's voice became serious for a few seconds upon realising May might've found one of her friends.

"No, it's something must worse, even worse than them all going missing!"

"What? What is it May? MAY?"

"Misty... J-J-JUSTIN BEIBER IS ON THE SOUND SYSTEM AND I CAN HEAR IT FROM UP HERE! HELP ME!" May yelled in the middle of her mini panic.

"May, deal with it yourself. And I never knew Gary liked JB... but this is completely off task! May, we're up here to find everyone. So plug your ears and don't complain to me about it!"

"But Misty-"

"No buts! Just do it, ignore it and don't give in to JB's dark powers!" Suddenly, although it wasn't seen by May, a light bulb flashed in Misty's head. "Wait a sec- May you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Keep looking, bye!"

"Misty!" Too late, she had already cut off the line. Annoyed by the constant word 'baby' trying to get lodged in her brain, May continued with what she set out to do, jamming her fingers in her ears of course.

_Hmm... what should I do? I can't find anyone over here... I hope Paul is OK, and by that I mean I hope he doesn't kill anyone. I should know how much he hates people, I'm surprised he hasn't done anything to me yet. Anyway, I should keep looking... maybe I should call my many nicknames for him again..? Nah, that's stupid. I just need to keep looking. Ash? No. Leaf? Nope. Kenny...? Not in there... Paulie? Not there either. Oh, where is everyone?_

Dawn kept opening and closing doors throughout her side of the house but there was no luck in finding anyone she knew. All the rooms were empty. Where was everyone? _They better be OK..._

Drew walked around not quite knowing what he should make of his situation. He was casually walking around, opening doors that led to rooms that were unoccupied and now and then even asking random people if they had seen his friends, despite the fact nobody he asked had even heard of them, which he thought was odd. Then again, there were people from all over the Pokemon world here, of course not everyone would know his friends, despite most being pretty famous around the regions. Nevertheless, he kept looking although looking for people for a long time was pretty draining. Boring would be the better word. _I hope Zoey planned this out okay... _Drew thought, walking down a corridor. _Dunno why I keep looking in different rooms, for all we know they could be outside... _That thought stopped him for a few moments. What if they were outside? What if they were looking in all the wrong places?_ Zoey better have got this right, or she'll have another thing coming to her..._

"Why are you here? Does Gary even know you, cause I'm debating whether I've even heard of you?"

"What? Oh deary dear. You may need to get you head checked, I am of course the darling Harley!"

"Oh yeah, I thought I knew you from somewhere..."

"Yes! I'm all the gossip these days aren't I?"

Zoey shrugged, "I don't know, nobody I know has ever talked about you. Not even Dawn and she talks ALOT."

"Hmph, jealousy is a bad thing honey."

"Yeah yeah whatever, have you seen either Ash, Leaf, Paul or Kenny?

"Hmmm? Other people jealous of MY talent!"

"Nope, just answer the question please." Zoey's attention span was getting lower by the second and that didn't happen often. Maybe it was just talking to Harley.

"Well," Harley began with a flick of his hair, "You're very striaght to the point aren't you now? OH, I know who you are now!"

"Oh really?" Zoey asked with so little emotion it was hard to tell if what she said was a question.

"Yes, you're Zoey aren't you? Now I remember, didn't you lose in the Wallace Cup? So close yet so very far, right?" Harley smirked with a glint of evil in his eyes.

"That's it, you're wasting my time!" Zoey said and then stormed off. Obviously asking people about her missing friends wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Done." Misty said to herself pressing a few more buttons on her phone before holding it to her ear. She waited a few moments, nothing happened. _Come on Ash. Please pick up the phone... please... _Still nothing happened._ Ash, I know you brought your iPhone with you, so answer the call already! _

"I'm sorry, the person you are trying to reach is unavailable-"

"Arrrgh!" Misty groaned and stopped the call. "No signal? Damnit! Now I'll never be able to get to them!" She picked herself up off the carpet floor and continued down the hallway. It had been quite a while, almost an hour and the gym leader wondered what to do next._ I guess I should go back to where we met up before... _Misty thought turning around and walking back down the hall and down the spiral staircase leading to the first floor. Then something struck her that she hadn't thought of before.

_Wait a sec, Gary is the host of this party. He should know where everyone is! _She made her stride a bit bigger looking left and right for groups of hearts-in-their-eyes fangirls. Obviously wherever they were, Gary wouldn't be too far behind. She walked all the way back to the original meeting spot and found Zoey standing around looking for what Misty deemed to be their friends.

"How was your search, productive I assume?" Zoey asked a smirk on her face, watching Misty approach.

"Yeah, very much so... See, I found Ash, when he disappeared he went through some invisibility lazer and now he's invisible for life. Say hi Ash!"

"Very funny..." Zoey replied, taking at step forwards.

"I guess you didn't have much luck either right?"

"All I got was a stuck up, loves-himself to death dude, and all he did was comment on how talented he is! Some way to spend an hour of a party, right?" Zoey quickly folded her arms and took a deep breath. "Okay, so the other three should be coming back now shouldn't they?"

"Yep," And sure enough, Dawn and Drew arrived, almost at the same time, with a bored/depressed look on their faces.

"No luck huh?" Msty and Zoey said in unison.

They both shook their heads.

"Where's May?" Dawn asked, watching the second floor to see if she would appear at any moment.

"Um, I don't know.." Misty said, feeling another wash of worry approach the group of friends.

"She better not have disappeared as well!" Drew said, almost yelling.

"OK, let's calm down." Zoey began, she always was the calm and steady one of the group. "Misty, you were upstairs with May weren't you?" As soon as she got a nod from Misty she continued, "When was the last time you saw her?"

Misty didn't have to think or very long, "Um, well, I didn't see her per say... She called me saying how Justin Beiber was playing and that she hated it. I told her to just deal with it and that was that."

"And that was the last time you communicated with her?" After seeing Misty nod again, she turned to the other two, adding them into the conversation. "And you two haven't seen her since we were all standing around here an hour ago right?"

"Right." Drew and dawn said together.

"Well, that means only one thing..."

"MAY HAS GONE MISSING!" Dawn shrieked, cutting Zoey off. Misty proceeded in clamping a hand over Dawn's mouth to stop her screams.

"Dawn." Zoey said firmly. "What I was going to say is that we have one more person to look for..."

"But, what Dawn said is true isn't it?"

"Well, Drew... I _guess_ you could put it that way." Zoey replied, smiling a little like it could be put into a joke.

"I think we should find Gary, he should know something." Misty said, changing subject.

"Good idea," Dawn replied having calmed down quicker than usual. "But that would be even harder than finding Ash, Leaf, Paul and Kenny!"

"Good point, so I figured maybe there was someone who knew Gary. Someone who knew him more than anyone else..." Misty smiled, she had obviously had thought this through while making her way back to the meeting point they had specified.

"You mean... Professor Oak?" Drew said, suddenly getting a gentle whack around the head from Dawn.

"No dummy, although he would be a fitting candidate, but I doubt Gary would invite his own grandfather to his Halloween party."

"Who then?" Dawn asked going wide eyed.

"You will find out, soon enough..." Misty smirked while punching a number into her phone she quickly produced from her back pocket. She brought the phone to her ear, listening for a few moments.

"Hello... yes... I had a feeling you would be invited... yep... yes... I need you to do me a favour... yes... " The rest of what Misty said, couldn't be made out to anyone. After a few minutes of whispers, Misty began speaking at a normal volume again.

"Yes... yeah that's where we are, OK... hurry, we don't have much time...Ok, thanks... bye!" Misty pressed a few button and sighed happily to herself before turning her attention to the rest of the group.

A few seconds past.

"Well?" Everyone else asked in unison.

Misty just smiled even more, "You shall soon see. I know just the person, and they will be here shortly."

**Ok, your really gonna hate me for this but I'm going to cut it here (cliffhanger?) mainly because I think it's a good place to stop and I wouldn't want you to read for hours because I've wrote too much already ^^" Christmas Story coming up next, and I need to work non stop for this so I kind of need to stop it here anyways. See you next chapter :) Oh and check out my other stories if you like this fic, and my first chapter of my Xmas fic will be out 1st of December so take a look :D ByeBye ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally, the last chapter of my halloween fic I posted 2 years ago is HERE! I would've posted this last year but I completely messed up this chapter so I decided to rewrite it and post it this year. So, hope you enjoy and Happy Halloween~**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY THEMES/SONGS IN THIS FIC!**

_Tricks of the Trickster_

_Chapter 3_

Misty slipped her phone back in her pocket, smiling.

"Sooo, when is this 'mystery person' going to get here?" Drew asked, folding his arms. His patience was running thin now.

"Should be any minute now." Was all Misty said.

"You're not gonna tell us who it is are you?" Zoey asked slightly smirking.

"Where's the fun in that?" Replied Misty, copying Zoey's smirk.

"Well it better be soon, people are missing y'know?!" Complained Dawn, her eyes shifting around the room.

"I know, I know, they'll be here." Misty assured.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice peeked out from all the others in the room. The group turned. Misty instantly recognised who it was.

"Hey, Misty!"

"You took your time...!"

"Sorry, sorry, we populars are well... popular, you know?" It was a girl, she was taller than everyone else, but only slightly.

"Daisy. Of all people, you called your sister?" Drew asked, more panicky than usual, if you could say that about Drew.

"Oh, you must be Drew right? Hiya, my little sis here has told me all about you guys!" She walked, strode rather, up to the four and put on her usual grin. "And you're Dawn, ooh, and you're Zoey!"

"Ok enough introductions." Misty cut in before Daisy gallivanted off as she would. "This is a serious situation, so Daisy, for once, be serious." Misty's straight face said it all.

"You're no fun sis." Daisy pouted but the look on her sister's face showed how important this was to her. "Ok, serious mode is totally on now."

Misty sighed, a mix of relief, stress and irritation.

"Can I just ask how your sister would be _any_ help to us right now?" Drew asked, his brows narrowing.

"Hey, I'm here to help you! I can leave any time." Daisy shot back.

"Farewell then," Drew actually smiled a little seeing Daisy's reaction to his reply.

"Guys...? You do know that our friends are actually, literally MISSING?!" Yelled an anxious Dawn over everyone. The group were instantly silenced.

"To answer your question, Drew," Misty stepped in, "Daisy is a close friend of Gary's. She practically knows him inside and out. With her information on Gary, this could lead us to our friends." A loud and long 'Oh' echoed from everyone and Misty smiled in response.

"So Mist, what's the prob?" Daisy asked.

"We can't find our friends, we've split up and looked around this whole mansion. We need your help here. You are a 'close friend' of Gary's after all." Upon seeing Daisy's response, Misty smirked.

"I-I wouldn't say a close friend." Daisy replied, stuttering slightly.

"Come on Daisy, you're practically his girlfriend!" Misty said, her arms crossed.

"Now hold the phone! If we're being all chatty-chatty, isn't there this boy who you're like, _totally_ in love with Misty?"

"...We're loosing precious time here! I didn't call you over here for nothing!" Misty shot back, not-so-casually changing the subject.

"KK, I get it, I get it... What do you need to know?"

Misty felt a wave of relief wash over her as they finally got to the situation at hand.

"Right, now, we've looked around this whole mansion and neither Ash, Paul, Leaf, Kenny or May are here. Would there be anywhere that we haven't looked, like, somewhere secret missing people would congregate?" Daisy kept her focus on Misty while she explained.

"Hmm..." Daisy thought for a few seconds, staring up at the ceiling. "Off the top of my head, I can't think of anywhere missing people would go... Unless..."

"Unless...?" The group asked at the same time.

"Well, I've only been here short of a dozen times so I don't know too much about the place." The four listening sweatdropped. "However, while we're on the subject, I do know a little secret about this 'mansion'."

"And that would be?" Misty asked for the rest of the group.

"This mansion... doesn't belong to Gary."

"What?!" The four gasped.

"Yep it's true. Gary doesn't live here or own the place or anything like that! Nope, he just rents it out from these people who are like, friends of friends with his grandpa. Shocking right?"

"Wait, so all this time, all these parties... Well I guess Gary isn't the big shot he talks himself up to be." Zoey concluded, smirking.

"He's fooling everyone, that idiot! To think I even admired him!" Dawn spat narrowing her brows.

"Uh, you actually admire that idiot?" Misty asked.

"Well, um, that's another story for another time. Anyway, we have more important things to discuss here." Dawn swiftly moved away from the newly formed topic and focused her attention on Daisy once again.

"Right, right. So, Gary's a cheap bitch, carrying on..." Drew said making a segway for Daisy.

"Ok, well, have you asked Gary about this whole missing friends thing?" Daisy asked, looking at the others in turn.

"We haven't caught sight of him yet." Misty replied.

"Hmm..." Daisy thought once again. "Weird, he should be around..."

"With his occult of fangirls..." Misty added.

"Very weird... Wait, wait a sec..."

"Hm?" Everyone looked to Daisy.

"There's this one room. Yeah, there's a room in here that Gary showed me the first time I came here. Apparently it's his own secret room."

"Well that was a bad idea telling _you_ about it then." Misty replied.

"I- … I guess you're right about that. Anyway, there's a room at the end of the second floor, one that's hidden away from all the others. Gary told me he found it accidentally when he first 'got' the mansion. I'm guessing that if you've looked everywhere you probably haven't checked that room."

"Well we haven't come across any secret rooms so..." Zoey trailed off while Dawn picked up on her sentence.

"That must be it then! They've gotta be in there!" The blunette exclaimed, a rare smile on her face.

"See, I knew my sister would be good for something!" Said Misty smirking.

"Nice one Misty..." Daisy sighed.

"You can show us where the room is right?" Drew asked, now interested.

"Yeah yeah, follow me, up here!" Daisy led the four up the huge staircase and down one of the hallways on the second floor. It didn't take long until Daisy stopped.

"It's around here, I think... I haven't been here in a while..."

"Don't worry take your time." Misty said casually. "And by the way, that was sarcasm."

"Oh thanks Misty." Daisy said back just as sarcastically. She walked a little further left to a small door. "I think this is it."

"I checked that one, it's just a closet with coats and stuff in it." Misty said, studying the door.

"Aha, that's where you're wrong sis. I remember now. Y'see, when you open it up..." Daisy slowly opened the little door. "It does look like a closet, but then when you move everything out the way..." Sure enough, as different items of clothing were moved to the sides, another door could be seen peaking out behind everything. "Guess you didn't look hard enough, eh Mist?"

Misty pouted, "Well it's not like I would go snooping around all the rooms like a stalker. It is Gary's place, or what I _thought_ was Gary's place."

"A secret door, hm, didn't see that coming. Then again, it is Gary." Zoey said sighing.

"Wait, what's that?" Drew asked, stepping forward and pointing to what looked like a small piece of paper attached to the door.

"Huh?" Misty peered down and took down the paper. Holding it close to her face, she read what was written on it.

"Go through, if you dare..."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Dawn stuttered.

"Relax, it's probably one of Gary's dumb tricks." Assured Misty, looking to her sister for confirmation.

Daisy quickly realised what her sister was doing. "Oh, right, right. Gary would do stuff like this all the time, nothing to worry about, haha!"

"So, we should go through the door right? As the note said?" Zoey questioned moving towards the second door.

"I guess..." Misty agreed, stuffing the small piece of paper into one of her pockets, and followed closely behind Zoey. "Daisy, if you please."

"What? Oh, open the door?"

"Well done. You are the oldest of all of us, therefore it would be wise if you lead the group." Misty explained, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

Daisy was about to pout as she always would but instead accepted her sister's reasoning. "Fine then, let's go." She wrapped her fingers around the door handle and slowly pushed the door. As it opened, a short hallway was revealed on the other side. "It's all coming back to me now, I remember this!" Daisy said, a little happier than needs be. This particular hallway was quite narrow, there was just enough room for three people to be walking in the same line so Daisy, Misty and Zoey walked in front while Drew and Dawn followed close behind.

"Well at least you do cause I don't, this is creepy." Misty replied shuddering.

At the very end of the hallway there was another door, the only door in the entirety of the short and rather dark hallway. The five got stopped in the front of this new door.

"Well, I think this is it. The room that Gary showed me must be behind here." Daisy said.

"Hey there's another note on the door." Zoey pointed out.

Misty, again, pulled the scrap of paper away from the door and held it up above her head, where there was just enough light to see it.

The note read:

_Well done for getting this far, but I'm afraid you are just too late!_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drew thought aloud.

"Um, hey guys...?" Dawn spoke up from the back. Everyone turned to her. "W-What's that?" She pointed to the floor in front of them where a small pool of red could be seen jutting out from under the door. Everyone followed her finger and gasped as soon as they saw it.

"That- That's not... right?" Was all Drew could utter after a few moments silence.

"No, no of course not... right?" Zoey replied, still staring at the ground in front of her feet.

"D-Don't ask me... D-Daisy...?" Misty looked up to her older sister, even she was scared now, as if this eerie hallway wasn't enough.

"I... uh, well..." Daisy didn't know what to say, as the older sister she knew she had to keep calm but even now she had shivers down her spine, and she knew this place more than anyone else in the group. "W-What did that note say again...?"

Misty read it out again, "Well done for getting this far, b-but I'm afraid you are just too late..."

Daisy took as deep a breath as she could. "Ok then. I guess the only way to know what that is and what that means... Is to open this..." Her slightly shaky hand shifted the door handle in front of them.

"Wait! D-Do we have to?" Dawn whispered.

"It's the only way we're gonna find out, everything's gonna be fine." Zoey turned her head to Dawn and smiled like she usually would. _I hope it's gonna be fine_ were the words going around in her head.

"Ok... here we go..." Daisy pushed down on the door handle, and as quickly as she could to relieve the tension, she pushed the door in, opening it. The four couldn't bear finding out what was in that room, neither could Daisy, but, as everyone got their surroundings, one thing was clear to them – this was as they feared in their heads.

There was a loud gasp from the five as everything in the room came into view. The splodge of red that they saw before trailed along off to the side of the large room to it's source. Except, the source wasn't seen, as there was a body covering it.

Red was scattered over the floor and even the walls. There was another body on top of a low wooden table, with red dripping down from the side of it.

At the far side of the room, another larger door was opened to reveal another room with red splattered walls and even more lifeless bodies.

At the sight of it all, the group could do nothing but cry out in fear at what was before them.

They were so stunned none of them noticed the shadow slowly lurking closer towards them. There was a brief silence, and then...

"Boo."

A loud scream sounded from the group as the spun around to the source of the noise.

"HA! I got you guys!" And there was Gary. Gary motherfucking Oak, standing behind them, doubled over in laughter. "Oh my god, the look on all your faces right now..." He choked out, barely able to stand. "Priceless!"

Everyone's faces dropped, all feeling a range of emotions.

After Gary had recovered, he looked over the group in front of him to the room and called "Okay guys, we got 'em. You can stop now." 

The group looked back to find the bodies they thought were lifeless, getting up and standing of their own accord. Misty noticed someone quite familiar standing from their spot on the ground. Her anger was the only emotion that was clear to her right now, so she used that as an excuse to convey everything she was feeling, basically yelling. "Ash?! Why were you- Wait... All of you! You were all here the whole time?!"

"Well that was the point of the prank, Mist." Gary chuckled, still not over his 'amazing' stunt.

"A prank? Are you kidding me? We've been looking for these guys the past couple hours!" Drew protested, now thoroughly pissed off.

"We were really worried!" Dawn added, feeling relieved but still as angry as everyone else.

"Aw c'mon guys, it's Halloween! Did you really not expect anything less?" Gary tried his best to persuade them, but their straight faces did nothing.

"And you!" Misty turned to Ash who wore a goofy smile "You just agreed with this whole thing?"

At this point everyone turned to the raven haired boy.

"Well," He began "Gary said there was an all-you-can-eat buffet in here, which there was, sooo I just went along with it."

"I was here for the food too, heh..." May suddenly appeared behind Ash, kind of feeling sorry for them but full from the food so it wasn't too much guilt.

"I just thought it'd be funny." Kenny chimed in

"Me too" Leaf agreed, coming out from the behind one the walls, rubbing the back of her head.

"You too Paul?" Zoey asked, noticing Paul on the far side of the room.

"Well, this party was boring anyway, so I thought 'why not'?" He muttered, not really caring about the situation, although is you looked closely the corners of his lips were upturned only slightly.

"Well, hasn't this been awesome guys?" Gary cut in, smiling his signature smile. This did not amuse the five in front of him. At all.

"Gary Oak!"

"Daisy? Oh, hi. Didn't realise you were here."

"Yeah, I invited myself, _thanks._" Daisy took a step forwards, prodding Gary in the chest. "Do you really think this was as awesome as you say? I was called in especially to help my sis, and when she needs help, I _know_ that's not good. What were you thinking when you planned this all out?!"

"Heh." Gary was surprised at the death glares Daisy was giving him, but tried to laugh it off all the same. "I thought it was pretty funny." Still the daggers directed towards him. "Oh come on, it got an amazing scare outta ya."

Still, unamused faces stared at him.

"It's Halloween, just let it be... Fine. I'll tone it down next year."

"Tone it down, or tone it off." Daisy stated, before spinning round and walking back in the direction she came, away from the room. "Laters."

"Well, despite Gary being a jerk right now, at least you're all safe." Zoey said, and in spite of it all, everyone had to agree.

"I think it's time we take our leave." Misty suggested, her new found emotions subsiding.

"Yeah, I'm full now..." Ash began but Misty quickly interrupted him.

"YOU! Have no say in this, idiot!" With that she gave him a 'light' whack to the head.

"Ow!"

"It's what you deserve."

Everyone else agreed with the suggestion, so they all set off back down the stairs, reunited as a whole group once again.

"Oh, and by the way" Misty called back to Gary who just stood there. "We know about your secret with this mansion... and who it belongs to..."

Gary's head shot up to the retreating crowd of people. "Wait, what? Who told you that?!" Despite trying to follow everyone, questioning this every 10 seconds, everyone ignored him. Content smiles now on their faces, some fulfilment setting in.

"Wait, what secret are you talking about Mist?"

"Didn't I tell you you have no say in this?!"

"OW!"

...~T/T~...

They'd found everyone just in time, as all of the party-goers were about to leave anyway.

Gary stood at the front door, waving everyone off and of course blowing goodbye kisses to his still ever growing female fanbase. He said his goodbyes to everyone who walked out the front door., including Jimmy and Marina and Vincent and Bianca, who incidentally walked out as a small group. The fact that a certain group of people knew about how he didn't own the mansion had completely left his mind. Well, until the same gang showed up to say their goodbyes.

"This isn't over yknow?" Drew said, walking out with Leaf and May at both of his sides. "We'll get you back for this."

"Haha, I'm sure you will, next Halloween."

"Yeah, like we're gonna wait another year to exact revenge."

"Wait, wha?" Gary couldn't stop them as the three had already walked out the door.

Then Misty and Ash appeared in the doorway, eager to get back home. "Hey. Daisy kicked your ass yet?" Misty asked, smirking.

"Uh.. no..." Gary replied, face dropping.

"Oh. That's a shame. She will by the way, sooner or later."

"Oh heheh... good to know..." Gary shifted his weight, not wanting to show how secretly terrified he now was.

"The party was meh, food was great though!" Then Ash appeared behind Misty, smiling because, well, because food.

"Thanks?"

"No problem!"

"Can't you think of anything other than food?" Misty groaned.

"...Not really."

Another groan from Misty was the last Gary heard as the walked out of the door and into the night. And as soon as they left, the foursome of Dawn, Zoey, Paul and Kenny had arrived to leave.

"Great party huh guys?" Gary opened, the looks he got scared him a little.

Dawn scoffed, "As if!"

"I thought it was okay..." Dawn turned to look at Paul, eyes narrowing at what he just said.

"Okay, you and I are having words. Oh, and I think we also need to have a chat about your anger issues."

"Anger issues?" This suddenly had Paul interested, but Gary heard nothing more as they too disappeared, walking back to their homes.

And as the last of the people trickled out of the mansion, Gary took a breath and smiled to himself. "I'd say that's a job well done, Oak. Job well done..."

So in the end everyone had a pretty good night, and although some people who were chosen to get tricked that night, they soon enough forgot about that incident. But what they didn't forget was that the puppet meister of the whole charade would get tricked himself eventually. One day, Halloween or not, they will get their revenge, and it will be sweet.

**A/N: DONE. FINALLY AFTER TWO YEARS I'M DONE WITH THIS FIC! Phew, I'm just so relieved to be done with this after it hanging over me for so long. I do think it may not have been up to standard as the other two chapters, and the plot was very cliché, but oh well, I'm done with this now. I can move on to bigger and better things (pfft, as if). Also, I'm very sorry for not being at all active on here anymore. I don't really feel motivated to write stories anymore. I may continue writing one of two fics I have, but other than that, I'm kinda done for the time being. If I get inspiration, then I'll go for it.**

**Details for fics I'm working on are on my profile btw, and also links to sites I'm always active on like tumblr and youtube (hell yeah self plugs) **

**Kay I'm going now, thank you to OC-FREE Dinosaur, for giving me ideas and really motivating me to finish this for Halloween. (sorry I could barely get the ships in, I tried .)  
>Well, that's all from me. Byezybye~ <strong>


End file.
